Say Hi to the Internet
by Palastana
Summary: Day two of #CreampuffWeek! (Welcome to the 21st century) A story about JP truly experiencing the Internet for the first time. HEAVILY implied LaFerry, but nothing actually mentioned.


Say Hi to the Internet

LaFontaine plugged him in. JP could hardly contain his excitement (figuratively speaking, there are few forms of self-expression when you are a spirit possessing an inanimate object).

"You're sure you're ready?" They had taken the precaution of making (another) backup flash drive, just in case.

Of course. I want to be uploaded onto the internet. Imagine the possibilities!

"Okay then, uploading in progress."

LaFontaine held their breath as they watched their newly created blog's homepage. Yes, they had made a blog just for JP. On a new website because really, which Tumblr category does "Possessed flash drive" fit under?

Oh! It worked!

"Really? What's it like? Can you go anywhere? Or are you stuck to the blog?" LaFontaine was worried about her friend, but they were still a scientist at heart. Of course they wanted to know what it was like _inside_ the internet.

It's big. I really can go anywhere. It's like a house. A really BIG house, with lots of rooms. I can go to any of the rooms. Oh! Here is a big room. It's called "Google".

"Wait...you're inside Google?"

No, just peeking in. I think I might like to go in though...

LaFontaine watched as their computer screen went from an empty blog to google's homepage. It was only for a few seconds though before it switched back.

"JP? Everything okay?"

I don't think it's a good idea for me to go into that room. It's very...loud. And Big. And there's a lot going on.

"Well, is there somewhere else you'd like to go? If you ask me first, I might be able to tell you if it's safer than Google."

Well...how about this one. "Playboy". That sounds fairly harmless, yes?

"Um...maybe something else. To start with. I think that you might not want to go there. At least not yet." Great, they were discouraging a spirit from looking at the Playboy website. Of course, this was Silas after all.

Perhaps this one then. "4Chan"?

"NO! NEVER GO THERE, JP!"

! Is it that terrible?

"There are some things you can't unsee."

If it's that bad, couldn't you just delete those particular images from my memory?

"JP, I don't really think that I'm qualified to perform what is essentially brain surgery on a flash drive."

Very well, then. How about instead of me looking at all of these rooms I'm not allowed to go in, you find one that I am?

"Okay...um, why don't we start with a game, or something? I know a few websites with great simulators."

Very well. Find me a good game!

"I have just the thing..." LaFontaine clicked through a few windows (it was harder when they were trying to avoid google) and finally found a retro gaming website. They pulled up _Zelda: Ocarina of Time _because who doesn't appreciate the classics?

"Alright try this one."

This area is... interesting. I have never seen a space like this before...

"Yeah. That's the... game world, I guess? Look, after the opening cutscene it'll basically tell you how to play. If that even helps, I mean, you're not really using a controller or anything."

This seems to be an interesting start...Oh look! I'm making the little green boy move!

"Yeah...it's great." JP became immersed in the game very quickly. Which left LaFontaine without much to do. They had been reduced to actually

studying when Perry came into the room.

"LaFontaine, I made dinner. Would you like some?"

"Oh, yeah sure. JP, will you be okay while I eat something?"

SHUT UP NAVI! I KNOW WHERE TO GO! Oh, yes, of course. Enjoy your meal!

LaFontaine followed Perry out. They doubted JP would even remember that they had left. So they may have spent a little more time with Perry than just dinner. Understandably, it was almost two in the morning when they finally made it back to their room. They glanced at the computer, Link was doing somersaults across Hyrule field.

"JP, are you going to stop playing? I mean, I know you don't really need sleep, but maybe you should take it easy on the gaming..."

No, this is fine. Hyrule needs me. Besides, like you said I don't need to eat or sleep. There is no problem with this at all.

"Suuure...whatever you say." LaFontaine got ready for bed and threw a blanket over the screen to block out the light.

_I think I may need to block all gaming sites in the near future._ They thought glumly as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
